Section Six
by Alt3etf
Summary: The Non-humans are kept in camps, tortured and tested on for the benifit of Humans. After a century and a half, they fight back with Jasper leading the way. Jasper/Jacob. Rating for voilence and language
1. New Arrival

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything I've mentioned in this fic. Characters are not mine and most things named are not mine. Mentions of JR Ward, J.K Rowling, P.C and Kristin Cast, Stephenie Meyer, Charlaine Harris and Christine Feehan's work/characters. I don't own these and I am obviously not making profit – it is only for fun. Some things I have made up, some things I have used from books but I want to make it clear _I don't own them_.

**MUST READ BEFORE FIC**:

I have mentions of Characters not included within the Twilight Series but it is _not_ a cross over, it is still a Twilight based pairing however there maybe cross pairings later one.

This fic has strong language and violence which people may not like.

I am sorry if any language or terms or actions within this fic either upset or offend anybody reading – they are not my main thoughts just views I have given the characters.

Please enjoy.

___

**Section Six**

As the alarm woke me, I banged my elbow against the wall behind me. I swore loudly, summoning my roommates from their slumbers.

My legs hung from the edge of the bed as my hands rubbed my face and ran through my hair. What day was it, Tuesday? That meant they would give us 3 slices of toast for breakfast and a cup of hot drink of our choice. I was dripping with excitement.

"Jasper, watch your mouth!" Alice screeched. I grumbled at her before stretching and cracking my spine painfully. My roommates all got out of their beds changing into their robes; bright orange does wonders to a person's complexion. No really it does, it makes you look _dirty_ but that's their goal isn't it. They want us to be _dirty_ because that's what they believe we are, even though we're better than them, humans.

I'm a vampire and right now I'm in a Concentration Camp full of 'supernatural' beings. About 158 years ago our kind was stumbled across by some low-level human who was able to escape the Voltori's wrath only to blab and spread word of us. Only, it went further, it spread to the Werewolves and Shifters and Fairies and Witches. We were hunted and captured, tortured and killed all for the fun of human science and now, whenever they find a vampire they bring them here.

Where's here? Under ground. Our existence is a secret to the world's public; we're just hunted by the hunters, specially chosen by the government to put us here in this shit hole. I don't know why we're placed here, I haven't lived that long. I'm a _dzimis__ mare-ah_, a born, day vampire and my vampire 'powers' only kicked in about 8 months ago, so in human years I'm 18 but in vampire years? I'm 8 months old which means I'm not even legal to have sex yet which sucks...majorly. Sex is the only outlet in this joint.

Stark pushed me back onto my bed before I could even comprehend the smell of food. Stark...Stark is a _Luna_, a marked vampire by the Goddess Nyx with a crescent shaped moon on his forehead. _Luna_'s think they're better than the other vampires as they are the 'chosen' ones, chosen by Nyx to show us the way and lead to victory against the human race. Yeah what a load of bull shit. Alice however is a _nihta_, a night vampire. Obviously she can only step outside in the night time. I'm not sure if she's a _dzimis nihta_ or _ictus nihta_, a bitten night vampire, we've never really discussed it.

I growled deep in my throat and flipped him off, "Fuck you Stark!" His tattooed face smirked, he was older than me in vampire years, whether he was a _dzimis_ or _ictus_, it didn't matter, he was over 60 years old in human years meaning he was older than me by a _long_ shot.

"Shut your mouth, kid," he snarled. I snarled back, "Why don't you _Luna_," I spat. He suddenly got in my face, his chest against mine with his hands digging into my biceps. "At least I was chosen _dzimis_. I was chosen by Nyx which is more than I can say for you!" I laughed, making his fingers dig deeper, "Nyx? If there was a Goddess don't you think she would have saved us Stark? Don't you think this would be over?! Oh wait, no. We're supposed to find the right path but how do we do that Stark? Listening to you talk this bull about how we fight back?" He glared into my eyes, sending hatred down my spine.

"We have fought back Stark and you fucking know it, you were there fighting and look where it's brought you! In a camp where we're tested on, where we're tortured for human immortality and strength, so they can fight wars and win! We've lost Stark, so give the whole 'the Goddess Nyx will save us' crap a rest."

Our eye contact was immense; the tension in the cell was as thick as blood. He released me and turned towards the bared door, waiting for the guard to enter and usher us to breakfast. I rolled my eyes, turning to my other roommates.

There were seven of us in this cell but we had eight beds, I suspected we'd have a new person arrive, fairly soon too. I glanced at Jason, he looked fucking stoned. He smelt fucking stoned too. Great, because he's smoking weed, we get in trouble. Selfish fucking _ictus_ Were-panther. He was bitten a few years back by his sister's ex-boyfriend's ex-girlfriend, who his sister killed or something like that, it was some inbred bullshit.

"Stop staring at me queer," he growled. "Bite me, kitty." A hiss escaped his lips as he pushed past me to Stark. I'm sure they're fuck buddies. I sighed; no one in this cell liked me. Alice thought I was rude and ignorant, even though when one of the guards roughed her up, I told him where to shove it – I was never thanked. Stark and Jason despised me, maybe I was seen as a threat or something, yeah an 8 months old vampire against an old geezer and an overgrown kitty cat, I stood a total chance.

Edward wasn't too keen on me either. He had a 'thing' for Jason and because he thinks I'm a fuck tard; he suddenly thinks I'm a fuck tard too. He deserves him, he's a vain, selfish _ictus _vampire but the funny thing is that he can only go outside during the day if it isn't sunny, it's because he's a knob and should be strapped to a wooden pole and burnt alive. No, I'm kidding, he can't go out in the sun because the pigments in his skin reflect the light, making him 'sparkle' like some diamond ring – talk about a pansy. Yeah, he's the 'traditional' vampire, wait no Alice is because she'll fry like a sunny side up!

I started at the wall, deep in thought. I hoped that the next poor sod brought here would talk to me, it'd make things easier for me, I know, I'm being hypocritical and all but I'm allowed, I've been in this shit whole longer than those guys, even longer than Stark, even longer than Luna.

Luna's a witch, a _good_ witch. She only practices light magic, but then again, only the 'light' supernats are brought here, they'd have no hope controlling the 'dark' ones. Luna was okay I guess, she never offended me or called me names, she just kept herself to herself talking about weird creatures no one had ever heard of, not even the guards. She was from England, much like Alice. The most difficult thing with Luna was...if you yelled her name in public, like in the eating area, a fight would erupt, all the _Luna_ vamps would think you're calling them. Cause their all big headed.

The barred door slid open, revealing two guards, both vampires. Our kind has double standards, much like humans. These guards are _dzimis_, I don't care about anything else since they're our warriors...or were our warriors, the warriors supposed to lead and protect our race, only to turn us in and make a profit – Mafia much?

My cellmates stormed out as ordered, all except me and Eric.

"C'mon, get your asses in gear and get the fuck out of here!" The blonde guard boomed. He could've been a film star with his big, bulging muscles and handsome bone structure. I turned to Eric, who was laid on his bottom bunk, staring at the upper bed's mattress with his arms under his head. That douche was always _too_ relaxed.

"You, goldilocks, get your fucking ass off that bed and into the hall _now_ before I make you!" As if by magic, Eric jumped from the bed, zooming past me into the hall behind the others. "And you, kiddo, get moving." I bowed my head and moved like I was told; I was in no mood to get a spanking.

In lines we marched, like the prisoners we were. Our legs stomping in rhythm and our heads tucked low. I was tempted to add a song; you know that one on Pirates of the Caribbean where that kid is holding that coin and saying 'something something die'? Yeah I wanted to burst into that song, just to lighten to mood...slightly or maybe Food Glorious Food from Oliver, yeah that's an awesome song.

The chatter in the room was low with whispers scurrying around the hall, their echoes bouncing off the walls hitting your skull head on. It smelt of bleach and Pork, yum. I could practically feel the bile rise to my throat, burning the back of my tongue. The line was moving fast, the toast was given quickly. It was hard and cold with a slap of butter in the middle and the drinks...I had Tea, with 3 sugars, no milk. The milk is always off here...maybe it's extracted from Were-cats or shifters which would be totally disgusting and the mere thought was making me want to gip.

I sat an empty table. Most people didn't want to speak to an 8 month old vampire who hadn't even figured out his own power yet.

I nibbled on my given cardboard, my eyes wandering around the room, never lingering on a face for long just...gazing. It was almost empty. I'd been here for 14 years and I knew this routine more than them.

20 minutes passed and the prisoners were moving out, going to have their half an hour of TV for the day or going to the library to 'read' or back to their bunks to spill a bit of spunk with their cell mates. You think I'm kidding?

I stayed in my seat till there were only a few people scattered across the hall. Even then I didn't move I just stared at my crumb infested plate, twiddling my thumbs. I had nowhere to go and I had no one to see so why move? I was pretty comfortable anyway.

The sound of metal hitting metal echoed through the hall, it rang for a whole minute before ceasing suddenly. Vamp control.

I really hate being a vampire. I hate being non-human. We're treated differently, like we're not human, which we aren't but a good 80% of us were humane that's the difference. I can understand if most of our kind went out and killed humans but we don't. We don't need human blood to live, we can feed off other vampires, it just depends on a vampire's taste, also while feeding we never killed or turned someone or something into a vampire, they had to go through a whole process of being cleansed and prayer and shit and _then_ they are bitten, but not fed on. It's then that our venom is released and freezes their organs. _dzimis _vampires don't drink blood to survive as we're living things, with a heartbeat and everything else but we _need_ blood to heal and to be healthy. We have very fast metabolisms meaning when we eat food, glucose is absorbed too fast to give us the energy to heal; it is then that we need blood. We breathe in oxygen so we don't need it for that purpose.

When a human or animal is bitten and is turned into a vampire, this is what happens;

The venom freezes the enzymes in their bodies, stopping any more diffusion of oxygen or glucose within the body.

Their blood is no longer carried throughout the body.

The heart stops beating and fails as there is no oxygenated blood flowing into the heart and the deoxygenated blood is still present.

The only way an _ictus_ vampire can live is by drinking blood, preferably mammal blood, mainly because mammals breathe in oxygen. They need the oxy-haemoglobin in their bodies so it can keep their brain alive. That's why _ictus_'s are pale, almost translucent in skin colour as all their cells die or freeze and it's also why they don't age and why they can't reproduce, their sperm cells die or their eggs die. Scientists tried to make a man-made vampire baby, taking an egg and sperm from a vampire couple but it didn't work, the chromosomes were damaged along with the nuclei's of both sex organelles.

So being a vampire isn't all 'supernatural' it's very scientific too.

However, being a Were or shape-shifter was a totally different matter...

Rumour has it that the first shape-shifter was half human, half animal but we can't be sure. As for the Weres...well no one dares to ask.

Witches are weird, they're human mostly, some of them are vampires or Weres, even shifters but the vast majority are human. They're, whatever they are but they possess this weird sense of...magic (obviously as they cast spells and shit) but I mean you can _feel_ it. Most Weres and shifters can smell it too; some vampires can also if they're old enough (in vamp years). I can't as I'm still a fledgling, blah.

I pushed my plate away from me before feeling and hearing my stomach growl in hunger. I was always hungry.

"Right Ladies, get your fine butts out of here before you become the meal!" I fought back a snare, I hated the fact they spoke to us like we'd done something wrong. They were one of us; 'supernatural' and they made profit from betraying us all. Complete bastards, I hope they got their throat slit. Blood inside a vampire was precious; if we got cut we would just continue to bleed out until our saliva covered the wound. Yeah, we're a lot like animals in that respect.

I stood, grabbing my plate and stood at the back of the line, queuing to put the plates on one of those spinning things that take them to the chef to clean.

While I waited, I hummed the Indiana Jones theme in my head, imagining myself jump around with a whip and hat in a jungle. How the ladies went for that, I am unsure.

My eyes wondered again, just skimming across the room until I saw the entrance hall window.

I froze.

They brought someone new in.

Without a second thought I ran up to the lit window only to find two humans in long, white lab coats and a being...I think he was a Were-wolf or Were-dog or maybe even a shifter that chose a shape of a dog or even a shifter that recently shifted into dog form, he reeked of it.

The others in the hall piled behind me, staring through the glass, seeing what poor creature they'd dragged down here.

The being was wet, his long dark hair dripped and his shabby clothes were clinging to his...well defined muscles like second skin. Woof, woof.

Only a few moments later I noticed he had silver handcuffs tied round his wrists and ankles. His was definitely a Were or shifter, silver is a bitch to them.

The cuffs were probably spring loaded with silver arrows. You see, their hearts are magnetic to silver, so as soon as silver enters their blood stream, it is pulled to the heart. It them either rips through the heart, cause them to fall into Cardiac arrest or it blocks the aorta, stopping any blood getting to the body and their heart fails. Either way they're screwed.

One of the humans grabbed him by the hair, dragging him down to his knees. Making him bow, that must have ripped at his insides. The other brought a silver blade, and slashed the tanned skin which protected his left bicep. Of course, they're branding him, like we all were. Like cattle.

I heard him howl, even through the triple glazed, sound proof glass window. I winced as it pierced through my head. However, the humans' laughter cut through my like a chainsaw. The anger built in me like nothing I had felt before, my cheeks grew red and my hands clenched. I could feel my whole frame shaking in pure frustration.

With the blood knife, the human signalled the other to grab onto the non-human's hair like so, holding it out and flat. As he did the blade sliced through the delicate hair, dismembering it from the beautiful creature's scalp. I growled possessively.

His fear sliced through my soul, hitting me, making me dizzy.

I growled again, only this time he looked up, he looked at me, meeting my gaze. His eyes watered, the cocoa irises shimmering under the light.

It felt like a punch in the gut but it was so much more. The sheer force behind it knocked me backwards. My body flew across the room into the wall, the brick wobbling under my impact. It was then I realise my life was meant for so much more.

___

I hope is ok, it's kinda a side project. I'm sorry if someone has written something like this before – i didn't steal it.

Tell me what you think.

Alt3etf.


	2. Memory Lane

_As the young boy sat at the table nibbling on his breakfast, he heard his father's footsteps down the hall. His heart began to pound is excitement; he loved it when his daddy was home. It meant they could have a real family dinner and a real conversation._

_Even though the small, blonde boy was only 4 he was just as smart as his 12 year old sister, Rosalie. He would answer a math problem within seconds, he could read complex books written by English Victorian writers with ease, he understood anything and everything Shakespeare uttered on paper and could recite Edger Allan Poe's The Raven backwards and in Latin. He was extremely intelligent and extremely bright. His mother's heart would leap when she saw her son so happy, so consumed with his studies, with his father. It made her proud to have him as a son._

_As the boy's father entered the room, he stood from his chair, paying respects to his elder and showing his love through his smile. He wanted his father to be proud of him, that's all._

_The old man didn't look at his son, he simple walked over to his wife and planted a smile kiss on her cheek before kissing his standing daughter's forehead. The boy's heart sank; he father was upset with him again, but why? He'd completed his homework and he'd started reading the book given to him in German. He remained stood until his father allowed him sit; he wasn't going to make that mistake again, not after last time. His wrists were still scared._

_The male sat in his chair, gesturing the remaining family members to do also. As they sat, they remained silent, only the master of the house to begin conversation at dinner._

_The boy watched his father cut up his sausage, it amazed him how his father could do it with such ease and grace, that his posture had such elegance, he wanted to be his father when he grew up, he really did._

"_So, Rosalie," their father started. "I hope you've been studying the book I've given you. You know females change before males and I want you to be ready just in case you change early."_

_His sister smiled sweetly, "I finished it last night, sir."_

_Nodding in approval, her father began to chew on a small slice of bacon._

"_And you, Jasper, have you finished the book?" Jasper shook his head slowly, "No sir, I was finishing my homework first and I needed to translate some Africans into Latin."_

_The clunk of cutlery echoed through the room._

"_That is no excuse boy! I expect you to finish the books I give you! It is for your own good! If you ever expect to be a worthy _dzimis_ you must complete your studies!"_

_Jasper shifted in his seat, he was uncomfortable with his father shouting at him. He didn't like and he didn't enjoy it. It made me feel bad about himself, want to be better so he'd read more and learn more but not taking breaks for food, or blood. He'd spend days in their library wasting away into nothing. He was 5 years old and he being treated like a 30 year old convict._

"_I'm sorry, sir," he whispered. He felt the tears sting his eyes. He couldn't cry here, no his father would beat him until his wrists were mere bones._

"_You better be damned sorry boy! I'm here working day and night to provide for you and your sister! She seems to be grateful by completing her studies; she'll become somebody someday, maybe be a lead in the _quail_ but you? Oh no, you'll be nothing but a slave!"_

_Jasper simply nodded. He knew his father was right. He would be nothing but a slave and to a Were-wolf or shifter at that._

_Guilt filled him; he had disappointed his father, the worse crime to be committed by a minor _dzimis_._

"_I want to you to leave this table at once, leave and go to the library and finish that damned book! You shall not return until you have finished and can recite it word for word in Japanese! Do you hear me boy?!" he father yelled. Jasper nodded, "Yes sir, I shall go at once."_

_The young boy left the table slowly, taking his plate to the side and took each step at a time._

_At the table, Jasper's mother was concerned, "Carlisle, don't you think you're being slightly harsh on Jasper? After all dear, he's only 4 years old."_

_Her husband sighed, "No Esme I don't. If he doesn't learn everything now, when he changes he won't be anything. He has to make it while he's human or the _quail_ won't accept him."_

_Esme shook her head slightly, taking Carlisle's hand into hers, "But why must the _quail_ accept him? The Voltori already accept him and they're the ones that really count."_

_Carlisle snatched his hand from his wife, "No Esme, they are not! If the _quail_ don't accept him he can never become a doctor, or a lawyer, and the only option for him will be the Army and I will not have him anywhere near those disgusting humans!"_

"_He's human right now dear, we don't even know if he'll go through the change," Esme whispered. The sound of his palm on her cheek lingered for seconds, the pain in her cheek did not subside either._

"_How dare you call him that woman? He is _not_ human! He is a _dzimis_ and he _will_ change, all the males in my line have changed and he isn't going to change anything! If he does I'll beat it out of him!"_

_With tears spilling down her face, Esme nodded and turned to her daughter. Rosalie seemed to be concentrating on a text books her father had placed in her hands early yesterday. Esme couldn't understand why her husband insisting on pushing her children so hard, if he kept it up, they wouldn't have any children, just corpses that moved and spoke and breathed, she didn't want that._

_She didn't want that at all._

_-_

_Hours had passed, maybe 21, he wasn't sure as he scanned the book for the 8__th__ time, copying the translation on a paper pad in his left hand. His thoughts raced and froze, started again and again. He was going to please his father for once, even if it killed him._

_He jolted awake when he heard the front door slam. Looking at his watch, he realised it was 7am; he'd been in the library for a full day. His father would be furious!_

_He quickly straightened his clothes and stacked the books accordingly. He didn't want to leave the room a mess._

_He walked down the steps slowly, before stopping and realising he was surrounded by...silence, utter and complete silence._

"_Mother?" he whispered. Even though his voice was soft, she could always hear it, the bonuses of being a vampire._

"_Father?" he asked. There was still no answer. Just more silence which seemed to be closing in on him. He slowly looked around the hall way._

"_Rosie?" He was alone. He had to be, they would've made some sort of noise if-_

_A smash came from the kitchen._

_Jasper's heart froze. Someone was in the house and it wasn't his family. No one had ever smashed a single item in the house, if they had they would've suffered the wrath of their father and nothing, I repeat, nothing was worth that._

_More noises came from kitchen, heavy footsteps. Now he knew it definitely wasn't his family. His mother always wore heels, his sister wore flat ballet shoes, his father always wore black dress shoes and Jasper...well he wasn't in the kitchen was he?_

_The footsteps began to come closer and Jasper panicked. He silently scurried into his father's study. He knew he wasn't supposed to step foot into the office but now seemed a plausible reason. He shut the door, making sure he held the handle until the door made contact with the frame to prevent any unnecessary noise._

_The footsteps were making their way upstairs._

_Adrenaline rushed through him. He was going to have to hide and someplace good._

_The panic room, of course!_

_He ran over to his father's bookshelf, pulling out Moby Dick. Silently, a very high panel opened, it was about 5 feet taller than Jasper and he had no idea of how to get up there...his father's chair._

_He wheeled the chair over the half open wall and stood on it. He was just tall enough to see inside the panel and he froze once again._

_His family were in there, in a huddle, holding each other. And they'd left him..._

"_Jasper!" his mother whispered. "Get inside now!"_

_He placed his small hands on the edge of the wall and pulled up with all his strength but apparently it wasn't enough, he fell back down but somehow managed to move the wheeled chair away from him, so he was left, hanging 9 feet in the air._

"_Help, please!" he whimpered. He heard his father sigh impatiently but it was his sister he saw in front of him. "Grab my hand," she whispered. He did, and she began to pull him up, until the door smashed open._

_Their heads turned and their movements stopped._

_A man, dressed in heavy leather and black stood in the door frame. He had a belt covered in stakes and holy water, silver and gold. This man was a hunter._

"_Leave him Rosalie!" his father cried._

"_But father he-" Her sentence was cut short when the man grabbed her younger brother and began to tug him from her grip. Luckily enough, she had abnormal human strength and her grip was still firm on her brother's hands._

"_Leave him alone!"_

_The man snarled and tugged harder. Rosalie began to slip out of the panel, until her father grabbed her shins, pulling her backwards, along with her brother and the strange man._

"_I said leave him Rosalie! He's no use to us now!"_

"_No Carlisle he's my son! We can't leave him to their hands!" his mother sobbed._

"_But we must Esme, otherwise we shall all die!"_

_Suddenly, without guilt, Jasper let go of his sister's hand. If him being killed saved his family then he was going to do it, he would rather die a martyr than a sinner._

_The hunter held Jasper tightly, almost suffocating him. "Don't worry boy, you'll enjoy where you're going," he laughed. His voice was low and husky and breaths of coffee floated through the air as he spoke._

_Jasper was crying, the family was crying. They knew he was going to die._

_His mother was screaming in agony, begging him not to take her son, while his father simply held her, staring at his once-called son. Rosalie was crying and wanting her brother back in her arms but it wasn't going to happen, never again._

_As the man slipped the young boy over his shoulder, he winked at the family, a silent promise of what he had in store for the blonde._

_Their eyes said their goodbyes and he prayed his father would be proud of him...just this once._

_But he wasn't. The words that reached his ears were, "Stupid boy."_

-

I shot up in a cold sweat, a scream escaping my lungs.

Why the fuck was I dreaming of my family?

"Jasper?" a voice whispered.

I screamed, pulling a sheet that rest on my legs tightly over me.

"Jasper, it's just me, Luna." I blinked. Everything was still dark. I couldn't see. Why couldn't I see?

"L-luna? Is that you?" I stuttered. A cool hand caught mine and gently began to stroke. "Yeah it's me. I know you can't see right now."

"H-how did y-you-" I was cut off, "I can sense it."

"Oh," I breathed.

I didn't know what to do, I was here, wherever I was, I think I was sat on a bed of some sort, maybe a sofa...wait no I couldn't have been on a sofa, I was in the camp, with Witches and Weres and Shifters and Vampires.

I wasn't human.

It was as if something had finally hit home, I realised for the first time, I wasn't human and I wasn't going to be kept alive for much longer.

The tears came from nowhere, and the sobs approached with a sudden heave. I couldn't stop shaking and I couldn't stop the water fall of tears. It was embarrassing to cry in front of Luna, even though she was kind and loving, I never cried. Not since the day I was taken...

"Jasper, you should go back to sleep. You're body's still recovering from shock," she spoke softly.

Shock? Why what happened-

The hall...

The guy...

The Were-shifter person...

_Him_...

I felt my eyes widen, this time, I really was in shock.

"Who is he?! Where is he?!" I spoke so quickly I don't think she even understood me.

"Jasper, Jasper, calm down!"

My body was jittering and jerking on the bed, my mouth muttering words so fast, even I didn't understand them.

I was speaking Latin but it changed to German and then to Italian and Spanish, and Greek and Chinese and Japanese and Persian and Russian and Hungarian and Norwegian and Slovenian and Africans and finally, English.

"_The recognition of the soul is the recognition of the mind and he who follows will be given riches of only one's desires._"

It stopped suddenly. I don't know why and I don't know how but it stopped. I still couldn't see but my eyes were clenched shut and my hands were balled into fists.

"Open your eyes Jasper."

Slowly, I unclenched my eyes, allowing the light to be absorbed. I could see again, even if it was slightly blurry. My sight began to focus, bring my mind up to speed and Luna to gasp in horror.

"What?!" I turned quickly, sending my brain to slam against my skull – if it was possible.

When I saw nothing, I turned back to Luna, "What is it?"

She didn't reply at first, she just stared at my face.

"You're eyes Jasper."

My eyes? They were gold weren't they? They had been since I'd changed.

"W-what about-t my ey-yes?" I gulped.

"They're blue again."

If I could have, I would have scrambled from the bed and to the closest mirror but I was in a box room, with no windows just one door and the bed I was lying in.

My eyes were blue again? No, no, no! That only happens when they Vampire is killed! I remember reading it in my father's library, in plain printed German, it said when a _dzimis_ Vampire goes through the change their eyes go Gold until they die, they go back to their original colour but there was an exception...

I remember there was an exception but I couldn't translate it...

And father wouldn't translate it for me...

Fuck.

"What does it mean Luna?" I whispered. I'd curled my knees into my chest, and wrapped my arms round them. Luna's hand rested on the top of my left knee, the left side meant Devil...

_

"_Write with the other hand boy!" his father demanded._

"_But, sir, it feel weird and hurts when I do," the boy whimpered._

"_Tough!" The leather belt smacked against the boys pale flesh and inflicted pain, severe pain._

_The boy jolted and moved the pen into his right hand, which, as awkward as it was, began to write._

"_Neater!" Another whack hit his skin and this time he cried out in pain. He shouldn't have because now the beating was going to be far, far worse._

"_You incompetent little boy!"_

_The pain he felt was nothing to pain the cuts and bruises gave him the next day._

-

I jolted back again. I was having flash backs. For the first time in my life, I was remembering my past.

"Jasper, do you know why they might have changed?"

My body began to shake again, it ached and my eyes began to water.

"N-no...what's happening to me Luna?"

She shook her head lightly, running her right hand through my messy locks, "I don't know Jasper but hopefully, someone else will."

_

I was let back into my cell 3 days later, after my body stopped going through random shocks and going through fits.

I felt myself change after dreaming of my family, something inside me began to quiet down, I was becoming the boy that was taken away in the first place.

My head was pounding and my chest was full of emotions. I couldn't tell if they were all of what I alone was feeling. As weird as this may sound, I thought I was feeling what everyone else in the cell was. My eyes were sore from watering, I knew they were bloodshot and of course _blue_. My hair was a big bushy mess but they'd had it shaved off after my fifth fit, apparently it was aid their search on the cause of them, I didn't really care, I didn't have enough energy to argue.

Careful not to trip over my now, overly large orange jumpsuit, I dragged my feet on the floor. I felt their eyes on me, looking at how thin I had gotten in a week and how bright my _blue_ eyes were.

I sat on my lumpy bed, staring at the floor, not feeling sane. All these emotions were running through me. Anger, jealousy, worry, excitement, depression, exhaustion, happiness, joy, fear, it was as if my whole body was absorbing it like a sponge.

"Jasper, are you okay?"

I looked up to find it was Edward who asked. I knew he could see inside my head, and I let him. Maybe he could decipher what was going on in there.

"Jasper...what happened?" he whispered. He knew. He knew about my flash backs, about the emotions, about my _eyes_. Well, didn't everybody know now after I slammed back into a wall? Speaking of that, my spine was shooting pain spurts up and out of my body.

I simply looked at him, no expression was on my face, I knew I had bags under my eyes, and my skin was sickly pale along with my newly shaved head I must have looked like either a neo-Nazi or a drug addict. Although I would rather the drug addict, I didn't like Hitler all that must, I remember listening and translating his propaganda speeches.

He seemed to be in a state of surprise when his gaze went to my eyes, he's noticed my eyes.

"Jasper, you're eyes..."

I sighed, rubbing my face roughly with my palms, "I know, Luna told me."

"You mean you haven't seen them yet?" he asked with his eyebrows knitted together.

I shook my head, moving backward to lie down on my bed. My spine was beginning to ache and my head was beginning to pound harder.

The cell was quiet for a while and I began to fall asleep.

I could feel all these fucking annoying emotions run through me. They couldn't be mine, really they couldn't could they? Was this my gift? Feeling people's emotions? Empathy was going to be my power? Well hasn't the world screwed me over?

I started to smell the air around me. I could smell Jason's pot and Alice's perfumed skin. Eric's hair reeked, he hadn't washed it once he came here, luckily he'd had it cut short so there was less to give off the foul odour. I could smell Stark and Edward were in the far end of the cell. I could smell Luna too, she was close to Alice and I could smell dog-

I could smell dog?

I sat up quickly, my eyes scanning the room until landing on _him_.

I couldn't stop staring, even if I wanted to because it was impossible.

His bronze skin glowed, it actually _glowed_ and his now short black hair was fluffy as if he'd just washed it, I wanted to tangle my fingers in it. His deep chocolate eyes were endlessly filled with emotion, warm and loving, confusing and accepting. His body...well...his body...was...Godlike. I wanted to trace every curve with my tongue and sink my teeth into every piece of available flesh. His scent was...addictive. Wet dog, always a distinctive smell but there was more, honey and spices so foreign I wouldn't be able to tell you their origin. I wanted to bite him.

I started to get up, without shifting my gaze from his. Somehow the other in the room gathered was I was thinking and I was slammed against the bed before I could comprehend what was happening.

My body acted out. My hands were clawing to get free; my teeth had gotten longer, sharp and ready to feed.

"Keep him pinned Jason; if he gets hold of him Jasper won't be able to stop!" Stark shouted over my growls and pants.

God, I had never wanted blood in my life, not once but then...God I wanted nothing more than to sink my teeth into his body and drink. I could imagine the taste being like warm, melted chocolate with chunks of honey comb, just like a Toblerone.

I felt the venom gurgle in my mouth. I wanted him and I wanted him now! I fought harder, snapping my teeth close to Jason and Stark's arms.

"I want him! God please let me!" I begged.

Their grips only tightened. "Jasper, you're going to have to pass it, think of something else! You can't have him Jasper, you'll not only kill him but you'll be killed!"

I whined as I thrashed against them. This wasn't fair...

"Wait," a new, low voice howled.

I froze. It was his voice.

"It isn't from Blood Lust."

Stark snorted, "I don't mean to offend you Jake, but I'm also a Vampire, I think I know what's happening right now."

I couldn't see what was happening; my head was being held still by Edward.

"No Stark, I'm being serious, his eyes aren't Vamperic anymore." The cell froze; he must have been right as Stark swore when he looked at my face.

"It doesn't mean it isn't Blood Lust."

"It isn't, I know what it is and if you want him to live you're going to have to let go of him and let him come to me."

Their grips began to cut off my blood flow. I growled low in my throat and roared, "You're hurting me!"

All 3 cell mates stared at me. Vampires didn't feel physical pain unless it was internal or via weapons. I knew what they were thinking; I didn't need Edward's shitty power. They knew he was right.

"Jake, sit on a bed, then when he jumps you, you don't fall backwards," Edward whispered.

I heard one of the beds creak, it was the spare one it must be Jake's now...Jake. What an exquisite name...

The 3 holding me looked at each other, I was going to be let go. My body began to fidget more, growls escaped my throat without my authority and my teeth began to ache.

"On the count of 3, 1...2...3!"

Their hands left my body and I was off the bed before any of them saw, my body pushed itself towards Jake, needing to be close. He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for me.

My legs wrapped round his wait, my arms round his shoulder and my teeth were in his skin so fast my sight went back for a second.

As soon as the blood hit my tongue I was began to spiral into frenzy. I rocked his body against mind as I tasted him, I was right, it was like Toblerone. His body jerked and his hips bucked as began to suck on his skin. My venom was being absorbed by his oxy-haemoglobin and carried away into his body. He wouldn't turn I knew he wouldn't. I don't know how but I knew this was a ritual and it had to be complete.

It was addicting. The rich, full flavour I could've drank until I passed out but I wouldn't. I could sense the others getting ready to tear me from him if I drank too much but it wasn't going to happen.

I pulled away from his neck, with blood on my face and hunger in my eyes. My lips were crushed against his and his tongue was in my mouth, wanting to taste his own blood before I said the words that were circling in my head.

I pulled back sharply and smiled.

"_Mate_," I whispered.

___

There you have it. Sorry it's been so long I had school and home and music etc but here it is! For readers of my other fics, I am currently writing the next chapters for those do not worry!

Sorry for selling mistakes, didn't have time to double check.

Hope you enjoyed and please review!

Alt3etf


	3. It's Him

So, I'm extremely sorry for the delay but I've had a lot of school work and family shit cramming down on me. Plus, I had writers block if I'm honest, for all of my fics. My other fic, I can feel your feelings, isn't dead...yet just on hiatus for a while until I can my head round the plot I've decided. Anyway, thank you for being patient with me! It's good to see people still alerting/favourite this fic (: Thanks for the comments and support. Hope you all enjoy and if you wanna flame, flame.

___

It was strange for me not to remember anything. I mean, I remember being pinned to the bed, screaming for them all to get off me, I don't remember _why_ but I remember doing it. I remember being released and sprinting towards someone, letting my fangs loose and-

Oh God, what have I done?

My eyes snapped open.

I sighed, thinking why I had to wake up and suddenly remembered - _Jake_. Jake...where the fuck was Jake?

"Jake?" I whispered. I lifted my head as far as I could but I started to get cramp. Cramp...Vampires aren't supposed to get cramp...or bruise...like the one I had all the way up my left forearm...What was going on?!

I wasn't in my cell. I wasn't in the recovery cell. Where fuck was I?

I attempted to raise myself but my arms are strapped down to the bed as were my legs and for some reason, my chest. Looking around I noticed I'd never been in this cell, for all the years I've been trapped in this place...not once have I even caught a glimpse of this place.

It was dark, like the usual cells I guess but it wasn't a cell, it was an actually room. With a door, not metal bars, with a real bed, not a bunk cot. It was...refreshing to say the least to lay down in a normal bed.

The door gave a loud buzz, causing my body to flinch at its high pitch. It opened and through it came 3 men. One in a long, white coat (Mr Doctor I presume), another was dressed in leather and covered head to toe in weapons and black (a warrior) and lastly...a short woman who I'd never seen before.

Obviously because visitors were in the room my body decided to act out. The jittering wasn't so bad but the growling and snapping?

My back arched off the bed whilst my throat let out a scream. "Take me to him!" I cried. "Please!"

But no they wouldn't take me to him. So instead I bit the woman. I don't really want to bore you with the details but basically, I got stabbed with something and I calmed down. Probably some liquid form of pot or whatever.

"Now Jasper I need you to listen to me very carefully," the woman said gently. It was odd, she wasn't speaking English or any other language I recognised but I understood what she was saying. "I'm here to tell you that you're being put to sleep..." Suddenly my sleep state wasn't that effective. "Sleep?!" I screeched.

She nodded, "Yes Jasper. It looks like you've attacked someone-"

I gasped, "Jake! Jake! I didn't attack him! I couldn't attack him! Please tell me he's okay! I didn't hurt him I had to do it-"

"I understand you went into a frenzy of Blood Lust-"

"No! I didn't he's my mate! Please let me see him! Please!"

The woman sighed. "Jasper, he isn't your mate. You are a _dzimis__mare-ah_, a Vampire, your kind doesn't mate with Shifters. Now, I'm sorry to say because of this attack you're being put to sleep."

I blinked rapidly. What was I supposed to say? She wasn't even looking in my eyes so I couldn't glamour her- MY EYES!

"Wait! If you don't believe me, look at my eyes!"

She lifted her hair from the clip board in her hand and frowned.

"Doctor, look at his eyes," she whispered.

The doctor (who I hadn't been paying attention to because well, one he was flat out ugly and the other I'm about to be killed) walked up to me at a quick pace before shining a light into my pupils.

"Gah!" I snapped my lips shut and hissed. The doctor 'hmm'ed before walking over to the warrior and whispered so low that even I, a fellow Vampire couldn't hear.

I continued to groan with my eyes shut, while I heard the two men whisper and the woman scribble on her clip board, whispering words like 'fascinating' 'extraordinary' 'exceptional'.

I don't remember what happened after that because I slipped into black. I know. I seem to be forgetting everything at the moment...even Jake...

___

"_Jasper, what are you doing?" his lover called from the bedroom._

"_I'm just slipping into something more...comfortable," Jasper snickered. It was their 47__th__ year anniversary and he'd be damned if he didn't do something nice for his Shifter. He felt the butterflies float in his body while he slipped on the costume he _knew_ his mate fanaticised him in._

"_Jasper, seriously, what are you doing? What takes 3 and a half hours to put-"_

_Before he could finish, Jasper stepped out of their bedroom suit and posed in one of the most erotic poses he'd ever witnessed._

_Here in front of him was his mate, a _dzimis mare-ah _in a Commanding Officer's uniform. Now, he wasn't sure if it was the uniform or the cruel glint in Jasper's eye which caused his pants to tighten to an extent of pain but he was pretty sure it was both._

_A small moan escaped the Shifter's lips and Jasper smirked, "What wrong _baby_, don't think you can handle a little bit of discipline?" The Shifter groaned, "Of course I can."_

_In a flash, Jasper was in front of his mate, his hand imbedded in his hair and pulled, hard. The Shifter let a cry of surprise leave his lips. "You better finish that sentence correctly, _dog_," he growled venomously. His mate whimpered, "Of course I can, sir." The sadistic smirk returned to Jasper's face, "Well, let's see shall we?"_

_The Shifter was pulled backwards to the bed by his hair so fast he couldn't respond. He was thrown, roughly, onto the mattress and chained there tightly with what looked like his tow-truck chains..._

_However, the poor Shifter didn't get chance to think about it because his eyes were covered in black cloth which fasted at his nose. Oh, he was in for some play time..._

"_You are to make no noise until I say – do you understand?" The Shifter nodded, resulting his legs being whipped, "I asked, if you were ready!" As the whip made contact with his thigh, he whimpered a 'yes'._

_He felt Jaspers hands slid up his tanned, material covered legs. "You know Jacob, you should really think about walking around the house naked. I don't like having to remove your clothes when I want to fuck you." With that, the denim clasped around Jacob's skin was torn away with a single movement and discarded like an empty coffee cup along with his shirt, which when removed was a mere line of white...The submissive jerked in surprise until he heard his mate's husky laugh then, then he stiffened, painfully._

"_I expected an answer _Jake_!" the Officer growled while tightly gripping onto Jacob's boxer-covered groin. With a wave of pleasure sweeping over him, Jacob mumbled a 'As you wish sir' before shuddering._

"_You don't come until I say – do you understand?" "Yes sir," he whispered. Jasper smiled at the delicious male underneath him and smiled. God, he was going to have __**fun**__!_

_Without warning his plunged his fangs into Jacob's right peck and began to suck his blood delightfully. Jake tried not to make noise, he really did but he couldn't help but cry out when Jasper sank his teeth into his flesh, I mean, it was so fucking painful, it made his erection twitch with pleasure. His disobedient cry made Jasper stop and retract all contact. He removed his body from his mate – he wanted him to suffer for being disobedient. He had to be _punished_._

_Jacob whimpered at the loss of contact. "Sir?" he asked. "Sir, please, I'm sorry for- oh __**fuck**__!"_

_The Vampire smirked as he tilted the candle at a perfect 45 degree angle over his lover's chest. He loved seeing his Jacob like this...withering in something that's not quite pain but is unbearably pleasurable. It always made his cock leap in joy._

"_Oh __**God**__ Jasper..."_

_The smirk left the Vampire's face and so did the candle wax. Putting it gently on the bed side table, he picked up the whip he had previously been using and brought it down quickly on the Shifter's muscular legs. Jolting in surprise, the Shifter bit his lip – he couldn't make any more noise._

_Jasper noticed something; Jacob's boxers were still on. Well that wouldn't do, when his Shifter came he wanted to see it not a patch forming in his underwear. With a flick of his wrist the material was ripped from Jake's body and thrown to the floor someplace...along with his trousers and shirt._

_Growling like the possessive bastard he was, Jasper leaped on top of his wolf and crushed his own mouth to his. It was rough, animalistic and needy._

"_God I love you Jazz," Jacob whimpered under the bruising kiss. Jasper just smiled and removed his lover's blindfold, "Don't wanna be rough tonight?" Jake smiled back and shook his head, "No I just wanna hold you in that bad boy uniform and tell you how lucky you are for having me as your mate."_

_Jasper snorted as he pulled the chains apart – freeing the Shifter. "Well, in that case I better get comfy or we'll be here all night!"_

_Pulling his Vampire down Jacob smirked, "Mmm, yes you better get comfy because I plan on __**showing**__ you how lucky I am." He quickly bit down on the _dzimis_ bottom lip and smiled, "because you're beautiful."_

___

"Ah!"

I sat up quickly, banging my head against the upper bonk. I cursed loudly, earning a yelling reply from Alice.

I rubbed my head and looked beside me. Jacob was sleeping.

His short hair was fluffy and stuck out in all directions. I smiled widely and settled down next to him. Mmm, I could get used to this. His body temperature was perfect against mine, his body was built against mine, to _fit_ against mine. Yeah, we're definitely mates.

It'd odd...usually, Vampires don't mate with Shifters or Weres. They mate with other Vampires, them being _Luna_, _ictus_ etc but still _Vampires_. God's I can't imagine what Father would say if he knew...

He'd probably say I was unworthy just like I was when I was taken. How could a father do that? He's my mate, I have no control over who they are I mean even if I could I think I would still pick Jacob. He's handsome, with his black hair and huge muscles and white, sharp teeth which could rip my neck out any minute.

He'd call my unworthy...a _minor_ oh God that's what I am...I'm disgusting...I'm with a _Shifter_ the lowest kind of Shifter...even an _ictus_ Were would please Father more than this...wait.

I haven't seen Father since I was taken, and I never will. He's dead to me and I'm dead to him Rosie was his favourite and I hope to God it worked for her...

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even notice Jacob wiping away my tears.

___

_The young boy looked up at the hunter in pure fear. He'd never left his house without a trusting adult and he knew __**this**__ adult couldn't be trusted._

"_Kid, I'm not gonna hurt you," the man groaned. He sat in front of the steering wheel, moving it slightly when turning but otherwise let his hands rest gently on the horn._

"_H-how do I know that?" He whispered. He wanted to be strong, he wanted to be strong and prove he was a man to his father. A 4 year old boy wanting nothing more than to have his father proud of him._

"_You know, that was noble thing you did back there," the man steered from the subject. "Not many children would allow themselves be taken to save their families."_

"_I'm not a child," he argued. "I may look like one but I can speak more languages than you can count."_

_The stranger laughed, deep in his throat, "My, aren't you a little fighter! Well, I'm sure they're going to be pleased with you, even if you're only a kid."_

_The boy huffed and looked out of the car's window. It was light outside, it was lucky he could go out otherwise he'd fry like a chicken in KFC._

"_So, what's your name kid?" "Jasper Hale," he replied almost automatically._

"_Hale?! Jeez aren't your family part of the _quail_?"_

_Jasper nodded shortly while still staring out the window, viewing the country side of...nowhere._

"_Hale...isn't your father Carlisle?"_

"_Yes, that is my father."_

"_I knew I recognised him. I used to be part of the _quail_, before...all this happened."_

_If _this_ meant the war against 'super naturals' then he understood. He'd read in many newspaper articles that many non-humans had shifted sides just so they could live...it didn't always mean they would but they lived _longer_ if nothing._

_This man had to be one of the Brotherhood warriors he'd read about. Their king had sided with the humans, hoping to save all Vampires but it didn't, it just saved him, the Voltori and the warriors._

"_So you're a warrior?"_

_The male look surprised, "yes I am."_

"_When I was 2 I was hoping to be just like you but then I found out you turned against us. I think it's stupid you'd turn against your own race."_

_The warrior gripped the steering wheel tightly, "how old are you now?"_

"_I'm 4," said Jasper. "I'm 4 and I know that you're scared of dying and that you changed sides in hope of saving us all but all you did was make it easier for them to get us and lock us way so now, you're taking your own kind and cousins to cells where we're tested, killed and breaded. I hope that when I put in there and I'm killed you feel guilty. I could have been a warrior, I'm pure blooded and I speak 42 languages."_

_The warrior stayed silent because he didn't want the kid to know._

_He didn't want him to know he was guilty._

___

"What do you mean he has to be put to sleep?!" a voice boomed.

"Mr Black, as you know, he attacked you-"

"No he didn't! He's my mate!"

The woman speaking snorted, "I'm sorry Mr Black but no pure blooded Vampire mates with a _Shifter_, a Were maybe but not _your_ kind."

A growl ripped through his throat, "You want me to fucking _show_ you?"

"I'd appreciate less foul language please, Mr Black. And yes, it is of course his life you're trying to preserve."

There was rustling and murmurs.

"Well, I...I never thought it was possible...unless...-"

"Unless it's _him_," interjected a male voice.

"Yes, it has to be!" the woman stated.

"So, he won't be killed?" Jacob asked hesitantly.

"No Mr Black, he won't. In fact, you'll both be moved into your own private cell."

My mind came swimming back to me at that moment. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Jacob standing above me. I smiled weakly, "Hi," I croaked.

"Shush, don't talk, you're throat is probably sore from lack of blood. Here, you better have some."

Gently, he brought his wrist to my mouth. I hesitated and looked at the other people in the room. It was the Doctor, warrior and the woman again. The woman nodded at me, smiling like a maniac, scribbling down on her clip board again. I looked up at Jacob, who just nodded with that terrific smile on his face as he began to stroke my blonde hair with his other hand.

So, I bit into his vein and I was in heaven again.

His rich, flowing life source came crashing down on me and if my hands were free, I would have gripped onto his arm and never let go but I couldn't and his vein was taken from me before I could get enough.

"That's enough Mr Black, if he has too much he'll be too strong for us to move."

He frowned at the woman, "you don't need to move him, he'll go willingly."

When he looked at me I nodded.

"Very well, warrior, untie him and take them to their cell." She and the doctor walked out shortly, even without a goodbye.

With a crude nod, I was untied and marched to my new cell. All the way Jacob had his arm wrapped round my waist, keeping me up right.

"Here," the warrior said whilst unlocking the door. He pushed us inside and relocked it. We were in our new cell which...looked like the room we've just come from.

A large bed...a _double_ bed...a television...video tapes...this wasn't a cell this was-

"Jasper...what is this?" Jacob whispered.

"It's a breeding cell," I gulped.

___

And the plot thickens. I'm sorry it took so long buuuuuut my band has kept me busy. We've been given recording time from Warner Bros. Records! And 22 USA tour dates!!! [east coast] so if I come to your town check us out! [idk when it is but i'll alert you all!] Thank you for reading and sorry for mistakes, Microsoft Word is my Beta ;]. Goodnight everyone and I'll hear from you AFTER MAYDAY PARADE! =DDDDDD *is so excited I get to see Derek and Jeremy*


End file.
